


Marauders Voltron Force

by JBSteele



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBSteele/pseuds/JBSteele
Summary: What if Voldemort discovered a power he knew not from the Marauders? One-shot from a prompt on Reddit. I had to do it.// I don't own HP.





	Marauders Voltron Force

Okay... I got this one from a prompt on Reddit. It's a one-shot (obviously) but I was both pleased and nostalgic to write it out.

\\-O-/

Voldemort broke past the wards and cackled in delight.

"And now power will be mine! Mine, do you hear! Nothing will stand in my way!"

James stood at the doorway, his fresh cup of tea forgotten. His eyes narrowed and the Potter family magic surged up within him. The hazel-brown eyes sparked as his eyebrow furrowed and he shouted.

"Lily! _It's him!_ Take Harry and run the plan!"

Voldemort _tsked._

"Really? Just you? Honestly?"

James didn't lower his wand.

"No. Not just me."

On either side of the Potter patriarch, wands slammed forward. A cypress wand with a unicorn hair and an African blackwood with a veela hair. Voldemort's eyebrow slowly rose. What was this?

Remus Lupin stood to the left of James Potter, Sirius Black to the right. James didn't look to either side, but he knew that if he had he would have seen either amber eyes or bared teeth.

"How theatrical, indeed," Voldemort sneered. "And I suppose next you'll surround me and blast me. Seriously?"

Sirius smirked.

"Well, that would be me."

James huffed at the other man.

"Padfoot. Now's not the time."

"Sorry."

Remus shook his head and addressed the villain. Even now, his voice carried a professorial air.

"There's something else that you've forgotten, something vital and frankly quite important to this discussion."

"Oh? And what might that be, wolf?"

The amber eyes flashed. The other three could tell that Remus Lupin was amused, even through the werewolf trying to break free. The voice still carried the instruction clearly.

"Never piss off a redhead."

The three crouched as a primal scream erupted behind them and a blast of pure white sizzled over them. The beam - that of A Mother's Love and Fury - blew Voldemort into an old oak tree and he fell. He sat there, shaking his head.

James looked at his wife.

"Hello, sweetheart. Harry situated?"

"He's safe, dear. Are we ready?"

As she spoke, she squeezed to nestle up to her beloved husband's chest. Her wand came up.

Sirius laughed. The laugh was full of a vicious barking growl.

"I'm ready."

Remus nodded. The cypress wand was steady.

"As am I."

James held Lily to him, pressing a kiss to her hair as Voldemort struggled to his feet.

"Let's go!"

The Potter family magic rose up again and engulfed the four of them as the air around them ionized and sparks flew, a different color for each of them. James chanted, his voice strong.

_"Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Intercells connected! Megathrusters are... GO!"_

Together, they joined in with the next part as Voldemort stared at them in growing unease.

_"Let's go, Gryffindor force!"_

James' voice continued as their bodies and magic shifted forms. Not their Animagus forms but a combination.

_"Form feet and legs!"_

Remus and Sirius both grew bigger and their bodies shifted into strong legs

_"Form arms and body!"_

Lily's body and the lower part of James began the transformation. The rage in Lily at the threat to her baby manifested in powerful arms and a mighty torso, which immediately began merging with the forms that Remus and Sirius had taken.

_"And I'll form the head!"_

The last part of the ritual saw James morphing into an armored head reminiscent of a raging lion. This was followed by a flash of light and Magic as the combined being roared its leonine defiance at the Dark Lord. Their wands sung a mighty and terrible song as they United into a sword that heated the air around it into plasma.

By this time, Voldemort had gotten to his feet. He eyed the construct moving toward him and mumbled the only thing on his mind.

"Oh, shit."


End file.
